It's You!
by EuPhoRia RoSe
Summary: Nina has a crush on Zero, she knows this. But she doesn't expect that he will have the same feelings. She goes to the beach and meets Zero there unexpectedly. He loves someone! Who is it? It's kinda obvious... She's just being dense.


**Hello! **

**A mamotte lollipop oneshot fanfic yay! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**I do not own mamotte lollipop in anyway,ok? **

**Review!**

* * *

Nina collapsed on the sand feeling the sand on her toes and fingers. Thank god for summer. She had been waiting for the holidays to come so she could have fun and not worry about exams. Though, it wasn't the end of them as next year the exams would start again. She sighed loudly and rolled over to the side. Her friends had gone to the sea to play and asked her if she wanted to come but she refused. She wanted to relax for a bit. It was a very sunny day today, and it was extremely hot as well. She sat up as she took out her sun cream and rubbed it into her skin. Nina did not want to get another sun burn; on the week end she had sunburn that covered her whole face. Zero laughed and said she looked like a dried prune. Yeah, Zero. He's being the same as ever. She was out yesterday in town with Zero and Ichi and Zero seemed to be in the mood of annoying her. Though, she was happy she was with them. They hadn't been together out of school for a long time. But Zero could have been a bit nicer. Even though Nina tried to think of Zero as annoying in reality she had a crush on him. She didn't want to admit it to others, but she knew in her heart that this was true. She loved him, even if he didn't love her. She didn't have the courage to tell him either, she had been friends with him for a long time so she thought it would be odd to suddenly confess to him. So she decided to keep it a secret that was unless he figured it out himself. But Nina didn't think that Zero was that clever to notice. She plugged in her earphones as she listened to the music and closed her eyes. She felt really peaceful and didn't want anyone to break her serenity. But she was quite unlucky. She heard footsteps and assumed it was her friends so she kept her eyes shut. The next thing she felt was someone slap her lightly on the face. That's when she opened her eyes and glared at the person who had none this. Her face dropped, it wasn't her friends. She groaned and looked away from the person.

"Why do you have to be here?" she moaned.

It was Zero, unfortunately.

She heard his laugh as he turned her around to face him. She blushed immediately looking at him.

"Why? Am I not allowed to be here?" he asked her.

She nodded which shocked him a bit, but that still didn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Yeah, so go away. Shooo!" she signalled him for leave, "I am trying to sunbathe here,"

He walked back and she thought he was actually going to go. She had a feeling inside of her that maybe she had been a little mean. He hadn't said anything so far that deserved him to go away. She was about to change her mind when Zero took her hand and pulled her up. He then accidentally let her go as she fell splat on her face. She wiped the sand from her face as she turned around to Zero her hands on her hips. She pointed at him and noticed he was still laughing. As usual.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?" she asked.

He shrugged which made her think that he really did do it on purpose. She was about to shout at him again when he unexpectedly held her hand and dragged her away from her sunbathing spot. They were now on top of a small cliff that looked out to the sea. Nina stared at in admiration, it was really beautiful. Zero sat down and looked up at her.

"I think this is a better place to sunbathe, don't you think?"

She didn't say anything but sat down beside him. He was right though, this was a much better place. But she did not want to admit it to him. They stared there for a while watching the waves crash against rocks and the sun go down slowly. They hadn't notice that many hours had gone past. And in those hours all they did was staring at the sea and not talk at all. But it was better like this as they were sharing something so beautiful together. Nina looked down at her watch noticing the time as she stood up abruptly. It was starting to get dark now.

"Oh, I have to go now. My friends will be worried where I've got too," she scrambled up her stuff and began to leave when Zero wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down.

She kicked in his grasp until he finally let her go. She looked at him, inhaling and exhaling. He looked back at her with a sincere look in his sky blue eyes.

"Don't go yet," he whispered as a bang was heard in the sky.

Nina looked at the sky and saw fireworks of all kinds being blasted into the sky. She didn't want to go now for two reasons.

"Amazing! You knew this was going to happen didn't you!" she hugged him.

He pushed her away and shook his head. So they were just lucky to be at this beautiful spot so close to the fireworks. No, Nina believed that this wasn't just a coincidence. She looked at Zero and saw from his facial expression that she was right. He knew it, but he didn't want to tell her. She smiled as he smiled back realising that she had figured it out. They sat beside each other their shoulders touching as they watched the scene together. Nina felt something vibrating in her shorts so she took it out and noticed it was her friends trying to phone her. She stood up, knowing that she probably had to go now. She really didn't want to though. But she couldn't stay here forever. Zero looked at her wondering what she was doing.

"Sorry. I really do have to go now," she said as she turned around without a word and walked off.

Zero stood up as he smirked, she wasn't getting away that easily. He uttered something under his breath as Nina immediately froze. She tried to move her legs and arms but they wouldn't budge. She could still move her head though. She turned her head and glared at Zero who was now catching up to her.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked as she felt her body unfreeze.

Zero chuckled, "I'm a wizard, I can do anything I want. So yeah, it's necessary,"

Yeah, he was a wizard, and a damn good one at that. He always had an upper hand in everything. She sometimes wished that he wasn't a wizard and just a normal teenage kid. But that would never change. She turned around and jabbed at his chest.

"Just because you're a wizard doesn't mean you can do everything you want," she looked up at him and instantaneously stopped talking.

His eyes looked so gentle but also troubled. What was wrong with him? Did she say something? No, Nina didn't say anything wrong. Well, she didn't think she did.

"Can you answer this for me? If I was in love with a girl that was human what should I do?" he enquired.

So this was what he was worried about. Hearing him say that he was in love with somebody else made her heart ache. It was painful to know he loved someone that wasn't her. But she had to put on a brave face; she couldn't show how much it hurt her to say what she was going to say next.

"Well, just tell her stupid. It doesn't matter what others think, ok?" she answered.

The troubled look disappeared from his eyes as his face lit up. He smiled at her as another firework blasted into the air. Nina was really dying to hear who it was, she had to know.

"So who is it? Who is it that you love?" she said trying to sound as teasing as she possibly could. Her voice sounded slightly cracked, she didn't sound cheerful at all. She couldn't cry, she couldn't show him tears. No, she had to be brave and strong as possible. This was for his sake. It was for Zero.

"Her name's Stupid," he suddenly said as Nina looked up at him confused.

Why had he called the girl he loved stupid? Or was that really her name? Poor girl if that really was her name. But who would name their daughter stupid? No one, that's who, so why did he say that? He laughed rather hysterically and didn't stop for ages. But when he did he looked at her with the strangest expression on his face. Affection. Nina blinked, she hadn't seen that look, it was just her imagination.

"Damn, you're Stupid. It's you idiot!" he exclaimed.

Nina's eyes widened with surprise. Normally she would be offended being called stupid and idiot but she was more focused on the fact of his confession. He loved her? He loved her! She could hardly believe it, but she was so happy. Her face fell, or maybe this was all a trick. Maybe he knew from the start.

"This better not be one of your lame jokes," she warned him.

He smirked and then leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes were wide open but when she felt his lips collide with hers she shut them and kissed him back. They were like that for a while when Zero let her go and smiled at her.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked her.

She nodded and touched her lips. She had never been kissed before. This was her first kiss, and she was so glad it was Zero. She never imagined that he loved her back.

But you would never know until someone confessed.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
